


Feather Duster Fever

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt can't be trusted with a feather duster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Duster Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> Just a quick drabble, in between working on other stuff. Inspired heavily by a conversation with [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto)!

The last time they’d gone to IKEA to pick up a few more things for the apartment – _their_ apartment – Hermann had wandered off while Newt had stopped to check out some bookshelves, and when he’d come back he’d thrusted a feather duster at Newt.  

“What are you trying to say?”

“That the apartment needs to be dusted occasionally,” Hermann had said, giving him a meaningful look – and sure that’s what he _said_ , but Newt had his own theories about why he wanted Newt wandering around the apartment with a feather duster and most of them involved a maid’s dress.

~

The duster _was_ pretty great, though.  It had a long reach, which was pretty useful for dusting off those hard to reach places.  There wasn’t really that much dust _to_ dust yet, but Newt figured it couldn’t hurt to give the place a once over.

Hermann had been reading on the couch when he’d first started cleaning, and by the time he was done, he’d fallen asleep there with his tablet and reading glasses lying on his lap.  He looked so peaceful, snoozing there.  Cute, too.

It only took about half a second for Newt to realize what he had to do.  As Hermann’s fiancé, he felt morally obligated to do the thing.

He tiptoed quietly towards the couch.  The floorboards creaked a bit, but Hermann didn’t react.  He didn’t react when Newt stood there and stared at him fondly for a couple of minutes, either – he was totally out.  Newt leaned forward, feather duster in hand, and softly ran the tips of the feathers across Hermann’s nose.  

_That_ got a reaction.

Hermann’s nose wiggled and scrunched in ways Newt hadn’t known human noses were actually capable of and he grumbled softly.  Newt brushed the duster across his face again.  Hermann snorted loudly, his _entire face_ scrunched up, and he mumbled something incomprehensible before sleepily swatting the feather duster away from his face.  

Finally, some progress!

He kept at it, tickling Hermann again every time he settled back down.  Eventually his hand-waving intensified and Newt made a little game out of ducking and dodging around Hermann’s hand as it swatted at the duster.  The most amazing part of the whole thing was that Hermann _still_ hadn’t woken up.  He was obviously irritated on some level, but he was still definitely unconscious.  His aim was proof of–

That’s when Newt got smacked on the nose, hard, and let out a startled yelp.  Hermann bolted upright, the feather duster went flying through the air and landed somewhere on the other side of the couch.  Escape wasn’t an option, so Newt tried his best to look nonchalant – which was kind of hard when he was blinking back tears and his nose was throbbing, holy shit.

“Newton?”

“Uh, hi.”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know.”

Hermann stared up at him sleepily, confusion evident on his face.  “I don’t.  Why are you standing there?”

“I was just… thinking.”

“Thinking.”

“About what– what a lucky guy I am.  Y’know, you were laying there sleeping, and looking pretty cute, and I just– I guess I just had a moment.”

Hermann continued to stare at him for a long moment, and Newt thought for sure he was busted – Hermann was half-asleep, not  _brain-dead_  – but then the other man’s mouth twitched into a soft smile.  “Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning?”

“I finished!  Every surface that can be dusted has been dusted, dude.”  Including the surface of Hermann’s face, but there wasn’t any real _reason_ Hermann ever had to know that, right?

The other man gave him a concerned look.  “...Is your nose bleeding?”

“Uh.”


End file.
